This section explains the structure and function of the Center Administration Unit, which includes the UCSF TMEN Brain Cancer Center (UCSF-TMEN-BCC), an Executive Committee (EC), a Management Committee (MC), a Center Advisory Committee (CAC), and an External Advisory Committee (EAC), that will be formed to ensure effective communications, management, scientific productivity, oversight, and evaluation. The organizational structure of the UCSF TMEN U54 titled Biophysical and molecular dialogue of glioma cells and the brain microenvironment is shown in the figure immediately below. Working closely with NIH staff, Co- Principal Investigators Gabriele Bergers, PhD, and Valerie M. Weaver, PhD, will hold the primary responsibility for planning, directing, and executing the TMEN U54, UCSF Brain Cancer Center. The Co-PIs will coordinate oversight and communications through an Executive Committee (EC) and a Management Committee (MC) with input from an External Advisory Committee (EAC). In addition, a Center Advisory Committee (CAC) will provide conflict resolution and guidance for the smooth operation of the Center. A Project Manager will provide support to manage the Center's day-to-day operation, as well as coordinate management activities through the MC, and will be supported by dedicated administrative personnel. The progress of scientific programs and technology development will be monitored through weekly teleconference research meetings, monthly research group meetings, monthly MC meetings, and annual CAC meetings. The goals of the TMEN will also be achieved through participation of the Center's PIs and researchers in annual Brain Tumor SPORE Retreats, monthly PSOC meetings and annual retreat, UCSF Stem Cell retreat, annual UCSF Helen Diller Family Comprehensive Cancer Research Center Retreat, annual Department of Surgery retreat, and annual Department of Neurosciences retreat. Center members will also participate in graduate group-based annual retreats organized for the Biomedical Sciences Graduate Program and the UCSF and UC Berkeley Joint Bioengineering Graduate Program. Once per year, the UCSF TMEN-BCC will hold scientific retreats, and members will participate in national TMEN meetings, conferences, and retreats.